


late nights are for lonely people

by dumbasswlw (orphan_account)



Series: i vent through aoi [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, and then i wrote this vent, lowercase intended, sooo this happened like an hour ago, then i got sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: aoi wonders where she went wrong.
Series: i vent through aoi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	late nights are for lonely people

**Author's Note:**

> lmao guess who's backkkk  
> title taken from late nights by mxmtoon

it wasnt that big of a deal, really.

her brain just liked to twist things.

she was in a group call with some of her friends, and they were having fun.

however, as it got later, fewer people stayed.

it was only her, makoto, and kirigiri.

she was on mute.

she had been feeling tired for a while, but she still wanted to stay in the call.

after awhile of her scrolling through her phone, she heard makoto say,

“oh, i was about to say something but then i realized aoi is still here, haha”

and if that didn't hurt, the next thing he said definitely did,

“you know, there really are some things i can only tell you, kyouko”

now, she didn't really blame him.

but, she thought they were close.

her and makoto had been best friends for awhile, and sometimes, makoto felt like aoi’s second brother.

they even called each other by their first names.

she doesn't like him in a romantic way, and he doesn't like her in a romantic way.

they were close, close enough that aoi had told him some personal things, and he shared some of his.

she didnt know why it hurt so much that he couldn't say something with her in the same call.

and obviously he thought she would hear, because he didnt want to say while she was there, but then he went on to basically say he didn't trust her. 

knowing that she might hear.

...and she did.

makoto probably didnt think about it, but maybe he wanted her to hear.

maybe some small part of him wanted her to know that he didnt trust her.

she wishes she had left the call earlier.

she wishes she wasn't a burden on all of her friends.

well.. she guesses it wouldn't hurt to draw back from them for awhile, right?

she's definitely not isolating herself.

and if she were, it wouldn't be the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened earlier lol and if my friends ever find this then im fucked  
> also!! no hate to kyouko or makoto i absolutely adore them, i just felt that their characters would fit best with what happens


End file.
